It's never too late
by Gyaboo
Summary: She tried, but is he coming back? What will happen next? What will future bring to all of them? Read to know. Very simple story, I gess. -
1. Chapter 1

It was already night when they finally found his path. The nose of a dog never lied, neither the presence of a familiar chakra, closer and closer to them. He wasn't far. Despite her determination, for a brief moment she felt like the last time she saw him. No, definitely, this time was different. That made her shiver.

- Stop here, Akamaru.

- This chakra… - mumbled Sakura.

- It's him, and he's not alone. I feel more three chakras with him. They must belong to his team mates. Four ninjas, all too strong. – Kiba looked quietly to Lee.

- Don't even think that we're going to let you go there all by yourself. Abandoning friends it's so not youthful, Sakura-chan… Sa… Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?

- Yeah… I'm sorry, Lee, but I was thinking of a way to get to where they are without being discovered. Let's be clear: I won't give up. Not now. I'm so close. _We're so close, Sas… Drop it, Sakura._

- This isn't good, Kiba-kun.

- I know… _Damn._

Sakura looked around. It probably was midnight, too late to carry on. They were in a forest, near to the Rain Country. The sky announced rain, due to the fog that was forbidding them to look further. Although they were wearing their winter covers, the snow that had fallen all day turned the air and the soil unbearable cold. However, there was nothing to do but pass the night outside.

- I know it's not nice, but we have to stay here for a few hours. – said Sakura.

- What's the plan? – asked Kiba, still unsure of what Sakura might be preparing. Lee and him didn't want her to pursue with her absurd goal.

- Let's take a nap. Before sunrise, I'll leave too do a better search of the place where the target is, and you get back toward the others and…

- Sorry Sakura, we can't do that. It's not right! We know you're strong, but… You're conscious that you can't beat him by yourself, aren't you? – said an indignant Lee, trying to call her to reason.

- I appreciate everything you've done for me, and for him. You're help was precious. I wouldn't be here if it weren't you too, Kiba… Lee. And I know I can't beat him by myself, but my intention isn't… Never mind. This is something I need… I have to do alone.

Sakura wouldn't change her mind, so, when the only noise was silence, they decided to get some rest and start the trip in the next day.

When Lee was already sleeping, Kiba asked Sakura:

- Hey, are you sure about this? We can send a message to the others and wait till they get here to help us out…

- Kiba, I've decided. I won't take my word back. I won't fail again.

- This isn't failing, Sakura!

Kiba looked at Sakura and understood that her determination was unbreakable. He also understood that all of this was a test she gave to herself to surpass. She wanted to show to everyone that she was no longer a child nor a naive girl. She also wanted to convince everybody that she doesn't care anymore by the person she's prepared to kill.

- I'll regret this, and Naruto is going to kill me… You're going there alone, but me and Lee are going to call the others to help in anything necessary. So, please, be very careful.

- Thank you so much, Kiba. – Sakura smiled a little.

- You don't have to worry about Lee. I'll keep him quiet and explain him the situation. If he starts talking about "his cherry blossom", "Sakura-chan", "love and youth", I hide his green latex suit that he loves so much. – Kiba tried to cheer the climate up a bit.

They both laughed in silence so that Lee wouldn't wake up. Finally, everyone was sleeping. Or so it seemed…

* * *

Sooo, this is not only my first published fanfic, but also my first first fanfic. It's not over yet, but I would appreciate some feedback, especially about my english. The story in this first chapter isn't developed yet, but comes a little bit in the sequence of one of the last chapter of the manga. I'm with some ideas in my head, so I want to write them and post them here quickly so people can read it. But there's got to be someone reading this, right? *.*

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Slightly I opened my eyes to see if the boys were already sleeping. Seems that they're sleeping well. Lee's even mumbling something about "Gai-sensei" and "youthful youth". I can't help but smile. Some people don't change ever. It's ironic. I'm talking about change, but even I still… No, no I don't. _Get over it, Sakura!_ I can't sleep. Better go take a walk and clear my mind.

Normal POV

Sakura was walking into the forest, being careful to don't step too deep in it, because it could ruin the plan, though she felt the urge to start running to where her old team mate was, but she couldn't do it.

Deep inside of her, she knew she was struggling to keep her feelings firm. Otherwise, give up was the solution, and everything done until then was useless.

Dived in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the chakra from somebody else around her.

Sakura's POV

Shannarooo! Good job, Sakura! Now it might be possible that you're surrounded by enemies… Might be? I am, and I'm alone, and I was supposed to keep all my chakra to the next battle, and be quiet, and… _Oh my…_ This chakra. _This can't be happening._ I can't move… It _can't be…_

- Look who's here.

…_him…_

Normal POV

She froze as she felt his chakra and heard his deep and strong voice. But he was nowhere to be seen.

- I'm surprised that you could find me here, in the middle of nowhere. And I thought that the annoying one was Naruto, but I clearly forgot about you.

Sakura was speechless. Hearing him was… strange. The worst was to be hearing those words about her and her friend with an anger and disdain tone on them. They were the only ones that never gave up on him, and still believed in him. She started to get her senses back.

- You're not going to talk? – asked Sasuke, surprised with her attitude.

- I like to look at people while I'm talking to them. Why don't you show yourself?

He smirked and jumped out of a tree, a little far behind her.

- What are you doing here?

- For someone that doesn't like chats, you're very sociable, aren't you? – Sakura said turning herself to him so that now they were facing each other.

- I'm admired with your aggressiveness.

- So you think I'm being aggressive. You're acting a little girly.

- You've came here just to offend and annoy me? Poor child.

- I know we haven't seen for a while, but I assure you that I'm not a child anymore.

- If you aren't, what are you doing here, then?

- I just felt like going out and take a walk.

Sakura was determinate to don't let her guard down, and to have a serious position about this. More important was showing him that she wasn't there to beg for him to return to the village, nor even cry if he doesn't.

- In that case, see you.

- You're really an idiot.

- Excuse me? – he was starting to get annoyed.

- What are you doing to yourself? Aren't you satisfied with your revenge? You killed Orochimaru, you killed your brother… What's your goal now?

Sasuke's POV

What am I doing to myself?

- Why would you need to know?

- 'Cause I don't know what your plans are, but my intention is to put some rationality and sense in your head, and take you back to Konoha.

Is she kidding me? She actually thinks she can do it? By herself?

- I'm not interested. And I don't think you can do it.

I don't even know why I'm talking so much with her.

- I could do this in the right way, but I'm not afraid to fight with you or hurt you.

Ok, this is getting interesting.

- Now you made me laugh.

- Some time ago I've started to think that maybe you're in pain. Maybe you just want somebody to kill you and finish your agony. – Sakura said seriously.

- Ok, go on… This is funny.

Somehow, I feel strange with her words. Her saying that sound so true. _Shut up, Uchiha._

- I'm not kidding. Are you coming back?

- No, of course not. You and Naruto are so annoying. You too should get a life and spend more time training.

- You're not with us anymore, you don't know how much we've improved.

The indirect idea from that sentence makes me feel a little bit strange … _No, I got to be sick to be thinking this way._

- If you're so confident and determinate, why don't you start the game, _Sakura_?

- You didn't even need to ask for it, _Sasuke_.

_She didn't called me "Sasuke-kun". That's a surprise._ Well, let's get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

They stayed still for a while, Sasuke looking at Sakura, waiting a movement from her, Sakura avoiding his eyes because of the Sharingan.

She was the first to attack, throwing shurikens to him. For Sasuke, escaping from some shurikens was so easy that he even closed his eyes jumping to a tree. But, Sakura had already prepared exploding kunais in the trees around them. It almost caught him.

- Good try, but you have to do better than that.

With this said, he disappeared and appeared behind her, giving her a stroke in the neck. But she wasn't there anymore. There was a branch instead.

- You got me once with that trick, but you won't get me twice.

Sasuke smirked at this.

Sasuke's POV

_I remember that moment too. _But it's just because I have a good memory and unfortunately I sometimes recall things that aren't important to me. Like that time, still in Konoha, when I was in the hospital, and the first person I saw when I finally opened my eyes was Sakura, that immediately hugged me. I can't say I didn't appreciate her gesture. In some way, I did. It was comforting. _What are you saying? Geez…_ _Focus on the fight, though it won't take any longer, in my opinion._

Normal POV

She noticed he was too confident and because of that was also understating her, so she took advantage of that and disappeared, appearing in front of him. She then put her hand full of chakra between his right shoulder and his chest. Intentionally, she caused debility in his chakra circulation. He grunted, feeling some pain, and she punched his face with that strength of her. Sasuke smirked as he cleaned the blood in the corner of his mouth. The next thing Sakura saw was him walking in her direction, grabbing her by the neck, making her feet left the ground and choke a bit at the lack of air.

- I have to admit. I wasn't expecting you to have such a strong punch. You made my chakra in a bad circulation and I can't use it properly yet. But I'm still stronger than you. So, what are you going to do next?

He punched her stomach and she choked again, and then slapped both sides of her face, making her cheeks burning. He had a serious aura, but he wasn't enjoying what he was doing to her. He felt pity. Inside him he knew this wasn't correct. He didn't like to hurt or bruise a girl, especially Sakura who had been his team mate after all, but Sasuke shoudn't and couldn't admit or even show this feelings. Not to her, not to anyone.

He looked at her and threw her to the ground against a tree. She stood there, frowning with the pain. But she wasn't giving up, so she rose up and concentred her chakra on her right hand again, breaking the soil forward with her wrist, forcing Sasuke to jump in the air. With one fast movement, she grabbed him from behind, tightening her grip with her last force. In a matter of seconds he felt something cold stabbing his skin in his back. He frowned and she released him, letting him drop on the ground. He still tried to activate his sharingan and put her into a genjutsu, but he was getting weak and was loosing blood from his wound. They were both lying on the dirt, motionless, breathing heavily. He was imprudent and thought he could take care of everything with one hit. She, on the other hand, was weaker than usual and was forceless now.

Sakura's POV

I shouldn't complain, but I'm tired and in pain. I'm so useless. Where is my strength when I need it the most? I failed. And now, here I am, looking at the dark sky and waiting for him to give me the last knock and kill me. At least I tried… It can't be always Naruto doing everything by his own to keep that stupid promise I made him make five years ago. I tried, Naruto, but Sasuke is really strong now, you know that too. He has great techniques, adding the _oh so great_ sharingan. He must have thought that I am really wick to don't put me into a genjutsu. I'm so idiot.

What is done, is done.

- I can't move. I think you can kill me now. It sucks that I couldn't do anything to take you back to the village. Your house._ Our_ house. You could have a great future doing good things, using your power to protect Kono…

- Why would I want to protect Konoha? You don't know anything! And stop talking shit like "my house".

- I just want you to know that we always believed that one day you would come back to us, we always had faith in you. You're our friend.

- I don't need friends. You two are so weak because you feel too much. You care far too much. That's your problem. I was able to achieve my ambition 'cause I didn't have the weight of no one to carry. I only needed hate.

I'm hearing him grunt one more time, harder. Even if it's dangerous, I'll approach him a little bit.

Normal POV

- Get away!

- I think I can help you. Let me take a look at your wound.

- For what? It was you who put me like this.

- I'm sorry. Can I ask you a question?

- I can't move so I have to listen anyway…

- That night, at the street, when you were leaving…

- Forget it, Sakura.

- If you're so cold with us now, with me, why did you cared on thank me in that moment? Thank me for what?

The sky wasn't so dark anymore, but started to rain. Hard. The clod was getting wet and there was mud everywhere.

- Are you going to answer me? – Sakura was now talking with a low and soft voice.

- Hn.

How Sakura missed those "hn" from him.

- So…

Sasuke tried to look at her, and when he noticed her eyes on him, he avoided them. Sakura started to think that maybe he was giving up. 'How' she didn't knew.

- I said "thank you" 'cause I knew that you were always supporting me, even knowing that I would never notice you and considered you very annoying. You were prepared to be by my side in my revenge and to leave everything behind for me.

- Then why didn't you let me go with you?

- I was going to train with Orochimaru. And… I didn't wanted you with me. You would start to be a burden, and I couldn't… protect you. – Sasuke felt discomfort with this entire talk. – I think that's better you go now. I won't hurt you no more, and you won't bother me with the same issue again. Are we clear?

Sakura's POV

He won't hurt me any more? He has been hurting me for five years and every word that comes from that mouth hurts too.

When he was starting to seem more vulnerable... Shit. I'm feeling them. My tears have the urge to come out. I can't help but cry. He thinks that it won't hurt if he doesn't come with me to Konoha. He's wrong.

- You don't get it. – I said, already with tears in my eyes and my voice trembling. – You don't understand that if you don't come with me, you'll be hurting my feelings. I tried to hide this, but maybe it's not worthy.

- What's so dramatic? In this moment you look like yourself with twelve years old.

- And you know why? 'Cause I'm an idiot, and I still care so much about you!

What's said, is said. I'll get up one more time and walk to him.

Sasuke's POV

I heard her crying and it caused me pain. Why now? She's making me remember everything from the pass. That hurts me too.

She's getting up slowly and walking with difficulty in my direction again. I'm avoiding her eyes, but I can feel her kneeling beside me and putting her hands above my bruise. Her touch made me chills.

- Leaving the village wasn't easy for me, Sakura.

She's continuing to try to heal me, but it's useless. She doesn't have any chakra left. She didn't even heard what I said. I think that she's feeling dizzy.

Normal POV

Feeling dizzy, Sakura closed her eyes and fell partially on top of him.

- I tried Naruto… Sasuke-kun isn't coming anymore… - she mumbled before passing out.

With the weight of her falling upon him, his wound opened a bit more, causing him to loose more blood.


End file.
